Homens sao de Marte, Mulheres sao de Venus
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: Os problemas de comunicao entre os sexos ja foi tema de diversos livros. Agora tb e tema de fic. [Coletanea de oneshots sobre os casais de FMA]
1. Homens são de Marte

**_Shipper_**: Roy/Riza

**Gênero:** Geral/ Humor

**Fiction Rated:** K+/T

**_DISCLAIMER_:** FMA é criação da _vaquinha_ da Hiromu Arakawa.

**ATENÇÃO:** Eu uso as personagens do _anime_ como referência, apesar de achar o _mangá_ melhor. Isso pode levar a diferenças significativas, então tenham esse detalhe em mente.

**DESCRIÇÃO:** Coletânea de _drabbles_, ou pelo menos vai uma "coletânea" quando eu tiver alguma idéia para a seqüência. Quando vai ser isso? Só Deus sabe, mas eu pretendo usar outros casais... (leia-se: _EdxWinry_)

* * *

**_Homens são de Marte..._

* * *

**

Tédio: era nisso que a viagem se resumia.

Trens eram melhores que as carruagens com cavalos de outrora, mas ainda estavam longe de ser um meio de transporte que satisfizesse a pressa humana.

O Major Roy Mustang já estava cansado de olhar a paisagem monótona de campos que se repetiam outra e outra vez pela janela, então resolveu dar uma volta pelos vagões e, quem sabe, achar uma companhia melhor do que o jovem tenente que estava ao seu lado com a boca aberta com um filete de baba escorrendo.

_Não era uma cena bonita de se ver_, para dizer o mínimo.

Assim que passou pela divisa e abriu a porta do vagão seus olhos caíram logo na jovem de cabelos loiros e curtos que estava sentada quase no meio do vagão. E ainda havia um bônus: a poltrona no corredor bem ao lado dela estava vazia.

Era o destino. Simplesmente não dava pra desperdiçar uma oportunidade daquelas, então se aprumou como todo bom pavão e se aproximou:

"Posso sentar com você, cadete?" – perguntou ele só por costume, porque já estava na metade do caminho para se sentar quando ela respondeu afirmativamente, mais por educação do que por vontade. Riza Hawkeye não era do tipo risonho e desenvolto que gosta de conversinhas casuais. Muito menos quando estava usando a farda azul... e menos ainda com _flertadores_ compulsivos.

No movimento que fez para se sentar, Roy percebeu que sua nova, e infinitamente mais agradável, companheira de viagem estava com um livro no colo e presumiu logo que ela estava lendo antes de ser interrompida, pois dava pra ver o marcador bem no meio das páginas. Aquela era uma ótima pista para começar uma conversa, então o alquimista esticou o pescoço e leu o título da obra. Ele se arrependeria disso mais tarde, mas ficou tão surpreso ao ver que a moça estava lendo um romance açucarado que acabou se traindo:

"Você está lendo esse livro?" perguntou sem disfarçar a surpresa em sua voz que saiu com uma pitada de despeito.

"Algum problema com o livro, senhor?" ela devolveu a pergunta.

"Não. Eu só... Não sabia que a senhorita lia esse tipo de livro."

"Que tipo de _livro_, senhor?" o tom de voz da moça mostrou para Mustang que ele havia sido bastante infeliz ao introduzir aquele assunto. Ser espontâneo podia ser realmente perigoso às vezes.

"Livros... Apreciados pelo público feminino" ele respondeu tentando suavizar ao máximo a primeira impressão que suas falas tiveram e ainda com medo da reação da jovem. O _Flame Alchemist_ se sentia como um adolescente desajeitado... O que aquela criatura loira estava fazendo com ele?

"Acontece que eu faço parte do _público feminino_, caso o senhor não tenha percebido" respondeu ácida.

"Não se trata disso. É claro que eu percebi..." ele não sabia como se explicar sem piorar a situação e desviou o olhar por um instante. A cadete acompanhou o movimento dos olhos do rapaz e tirou suas próprias conclusões sobre _o que_ ele havia visto que o havia convencido repentinamente de que ela era uma mulher.

"Major!" disse ela cruzando os braços sobre os seios para se proteger da mente poluída do superior hierárquico.

"Não é nada disso! Eu não..." parou a frase por ali. Quando percebeu que Riza o estava acusando de ter olhado para seus peitos, Roy teve vontade de se jogar do trem. Sorte ele estar sentado na poltrona do corredor, então ele respirou fundo e tentou ignorar a parte dos seios e voltar para sua explicação sobre o livro:

"O que eu queria dizer é que esses livros são muito bobos e emotivos e que não pensei que esse tipo de leitura interessasse à senhorita que parece ser uma pessoa objetiva e pragmática" Roy podia jurar que estava fazendo um elogio, mais parece que ele e a moça não estavam falando o mesmo idioma.

"_Boba_ e _emotiva_? O senhor acaba de me ofender novamente. Primeiro custa a acreditar que eu sou uma mulher e agora me culpa por eu ter os interesses de uma mulher?

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"Eu acredito que você já tentou se explicar o suficiente por hoje, senhor".

"Está certo. Eu sinto muito se a ofendi. Não foi intencional. Vou voltar para o meu lugar" ele se levantou e saiu sem graça e frustrado por não ter conseguido conversar como desejava.

Riza acompanhou a saída de Roy com os olhos e sorriu satisfeita com o canto da boca. Quem diria que o famoso alquimista das chamas pudesse se atrapalhar tanto? Mas não tinha importância. Mustang ainda tinha certo chame mesmo quando enfiava os pés pelas mãos.

Ela ainda estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto quando o verdadeiro ocupante da poltrona ao seu lado voltou do vagão restaurante. Maes Hughes se sentou no lugar e Riza lhe entregou o livro que estava segurando:

"Obrigado por guardar o livro pra mim, cadete. Minha noiva falou tanto deste livro que eu prometi que leria também."

"E você está gostando da leitura, senhor?"

"Muito. Não pensava que o livro fosse ser tão bom. Se você quiser, posso emprestar-lho quando terminar."

"Obrigada, mas..."

"Você não gosta de livro de _mulherzinha_, adivinhei?"

"Desculpe, mas não. Acho esse tipo de livro muito..."

"_Meloso_?"

"Basicamente."

"Imaginei..." o homem de olhos verdes sorriu, depois abriu a página marcada e retomou sua leitura de onde havia parado.

- - - - - - - - - -

**N/A:**Ninguém tem dúvidas de como a Riza pode ser _malvada_ quando quer... e quando ela é, sai debaixo! A única alternativa da pessoa é amarrar uma pedra no pescoço e pular de uma ponte. Aliás, o fora que ela deu no Roy no _OVA - Chibi Party_ doeu até em mim.


	2. Valentine's Day

**_Shipper_**: Edward/Winry

**Gênero:** Romance

**Fiction Rated:** K+

**_DISCLAIMER_** FMA não é meu, mas se a Hiromu Arakawa quiser minha opinião, lá vai ela: _case logo esse povo!_

* * *

**_Valentine's Day

* * *

_**

Winry estava passeando pela cidade, distraída com as lojas e com as pessoas, quando viu, do outro lado da rua, um certo garoto loiro de sobretudo vermelho saindo apressado de uma joalheria com uma caixinha de presente com um laço rosa na mão. Instintivamente ela se escondeu atrás da caixa de correios que estava na sua frente para não ser vista e estragar a "_surpresa_", já que Edward deu a entender que queria lhe dar um presente antes que ela fosse embora no dia seguinte para Rizembool.

E que surpresa seria, já que nunca havia passado pela cabeça da menina que ela ganharia uma jóia do baixinho encrenqueiro que ela conhecia desde... desde sempre, já que eles eram vizinhos e, por terem nascido na mesma época, já brincavam juntos muito antes de terem idade para se lembrar.

Só depois que o susto inicial de encontrar o que não procurava passou e ela se contentou com a idéia de não ganhar nada envolvido com máquinas e rodas dentadas e começou a imaginar o que ganharia no lugar é que o _óbvio_ apareceu e lhe deu uma sacolejada. Edward entrar em uma joalheria e sair de lá com um embrulho só poderia significar uma coisa: ele iria se _declarar_ e ela era a única menina na vida do geniozinho tarado por alquimia... ou pelo menos pensava que era... Não! Com certeza ela era a única ou Alphonse teria falado alguma coisa.

Então Edward iria se declarar... _para ela_!

Ela não saberia explicar se teve uma síncope a mais ou uma diástole a menos, mas a impressão que a garota teve foi de que seu coração parou de bater por um instante, tamanho o impacto da reflexão e o não saber o que fazer com ela.

A talentosa mecânica se apoiou na caixa de correio com uma das mãos e levou a outra ao peito. Seu coração agora batia apertado, mas ela ainda não tinha entendido o porquê. Será que... não. Não podia ser.

Ela fechou os punhos, indignada. Era muita cara de pau daquele tampinha achar que tinha alguma chance com ela, uma garota linda e loira, além de extremante inteligente e de personalidade _cativante_. Ela era o sonho de consumo de qualquer garoto, não havia nada demais em ter uma lista de pretendentes... mas Edward Elric não era só mais um garoto. Aliás, ela nem sabia se pensava nele como _menino_, já que ele estava mais para criatura assexuada como todo amigo é... ou pelo menos ela pensou que sim, mas uma dúvida incômoda a invadiu quando começou a analisar mais profundamente seus sentimentos e separar o que realmente sentia do que pensava que sentia e do que havia se convencido a sentir por mera conveniência.

Quando eles eram pequenos, os dois irmãos chegaram a disputar quem se casaria com ela. Al venceu, mas ela se recusou a casar com ele, porque os dois era muito baixinhos. Não era um argumento dos mais adultos, tinha que admitir. Aquilo havia sido brincadeira de criança... Só que agora eles não eram mais tão crianças e parecia que Edward sentia algo a mais por ela, mas como ela se sentia?

A menina loira chegou ao hotel e subiu para o quarto, jogou-se na cama e agarrou-se ao travesseiro.

_O que ela sentia?_ Era difícil definir qual o significado do mais velhos dos Elric tinha para ela. Os irmãos tinham um lugar especial em seu coração, mas ela não se sentia da mesma forma com relação aos dois, já que eles eram tão diferentes. Alphonse era adorável, bonzinho e sensato enquanto Edward era agitado, arrogante e irritante... Seria injusto comparar os dois. Entretanto... Ela gostava de estar na companhia do garoto... Se preocupava até demais com ele... E, o divisor de águas, não gostou nem um pouco da possibilidade de haver _outra_ menina na área. Não dava para racionalizar o sentimento, mas ela se pegou sorrindo ao pensar nos olhos dourados e decididos do amigo de infância e entrou em pânico. Ela estava apaixonada por ele e nem havia se dado conta.

Tudo estava a um passo de mudar para sempre e isso assustava Winry, pois a amizade com Ed era algo muito importante para ela e mudanças sempre assustam em um primeiro momento, até se concretizarem como algo bom... ou ruim, mas de algum modo _tranqüilizante_, já que sem o elementos surpresa.

Edward... O que mudaria depois que ele se declarasse? Eles começariam a namorar? Se casariam ? Qual seria o nome do primeiro filho? Foi quando uma _pedra, _literalmente, apareceu no caminho... E a _Pedra Filosofal_? A garota loira não sabia se havia espaço para ela no meio da busca dos irmãos. Seu lugar sempre foi de bastidores... servindo de time de apoio... esperando que eles voltassem para casa para consertar os estragos.

Depois de perder o apetite, o sono e a noite com toda sorte de reflexões, Winry só havia chegado a uma conclusão: não estava pronta para dar o próximo passo. Estava acontecendo rápido demais... Eles se conheciam há anos, mas até aquele momento eram apenas amigos. Ela não podia aceitar o anel de Ed, mas também não sabia como rejeitá-lo sem que ambos saíssem magoados e uma barreira inconveniente se colocasse entre eles.

Ao despertar na manhã seguinte o plano de Winry foi não desgrudar de Al por nada. A presença do caçula serviria de inibidor e se Ed estivesse minimamente confuso, como ela estava, aquela cena constrangedora poderia ser adiada até... até qualquer outra hora em que ela não estivesse tão nervosa.

Ela fez de tudo e chegou a desconfiar que estava beirando o cômico em vários momentos, mas o importante é que estava dando certo. Eles estavam esperando sozinhos em uma fila de bancos do outro lado da bilheteria. O trem chegaria dentro de alguns minutos e ela poderia voltar a respirar com tranqüilidade de novo... o estranho foi que tal idéia, que antes a deixou inquieta e a ponto de ter uma crise nervosa, agora tomava traços de tristeza que não deixaram de se refletir no semblante da garota.

- Winry... – chamou Ed e depois prosseguiu - Eu queria dar uma coisa para você... – parando com a mão encima do bolso esquerdo do sobretudo – Feliz dia de São Valentim.

Era agora... A garota olhou envolta em busca de socorro, mas Alphonse havia desaparecido em um instante de desatenção e agora ela não tinha onde se esconder.

Edward tirou a caixinha com o laço rosa e a estendeu para Winry que não tinha coragem nem para olhar nos olhos de Ed e tratou de começar suas desculpas... Ela se sentia a pior das covardes por estar fugindo desse jeito, mas não se importava de comprometer um pouco sua auto-imagem.

- Não precisa. Vocês já me deram vários presentes... – empurrando a caixinha de volta para Edward, sentindo seu rosto corar furiosamente.

- Pega logo. Você não é de cerimônia.

Winry pegou o embrulho e sua aflição parecia não conhecer limites.

- Eu vou abrir quando chegar em casa... – ela ainda tentou um último recurso, mas Edward parecia impaciente e não deixou que ela continuasse com o jogo de gato e rato.

- Abre logo!

- Está bem, seu mal educado. – disse ela com má vontade.

Ela encheu os pulmões de ar, se concentrou e abriu a tampa da caixa, mas só depois teve coragem para abrir os olhos para ver que lá dentro estava depositado um relógio de bolso prateado parecido com o de Ed, mas sem a tampa com o brasão de Estado.

Pegou o objeto tentando forçar um sorriso. Aquilo não era um anel... nem um par de brincos ou um pingente. Mal era um presente que se dá para uma _menina_... Então ela era só uma _amiga_. Quase uma irmã... Aquilo ficou entalado em sua garganta. Não podia negar que não estava decepcionada, mesmo sem saber qual resposta daria se o presente fosse outro.

- É bem... _legal_. - era difícil achar uma palavra especifica para descrever o relógio. Então era aquilo que ele havia comprado na joalheria...

- Ele foi feito com o mesmo projeto que o relógio dos alquimistas nacionais. – disse ele satisfeito, sabendo o quanto Winry havia ficado encantada com as engenhocas de seu relógio e que queria a todo custo desmontá-lo.

- _Super_... - murmurou Winry, baixando a cabeça e deixando a franja cair sobre os olhos. Ela achou que se falasse mais alguma coisa... qualquer coisa, começaria a chorar.

- Está tudo bem? – insistiu Ed. Suas intenções eram boas, mas o momento completamente inadequado vez que aquela pequena provocação era exatamente o que faltava para que a mistura de emoções contraditórias de Winry se fundissem em uma sustância explosiva que foi toda liberada encima do desavisado adolescente.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ! SEU... SEU... _IDIOTA_. – as falas, além da _caixa alta_, vieram acompanhadas da chave-inglesa que Winry usou para golpear a cabeça de Ed com toda sua força.

Por sorte, o trem já havia chegado e ela saiu enfezada carregando suas malas e entrou no vagão depois de se despedir de Alphonse, que ficou com medo de que algo sobrasse pra ele daquela vez e quase nem desejou boa viagem.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Os irmãos ficaram observando o trem enquanto ele começava a se movimentar e ir para longe. Edward segurando um lenço dobrado contra o rombo que a pancada havia feito em sua cabeça para impedir que o sangue jorrasse:

- A Winry bateu em você com força desta vez...

- Essa menina é maluca. – desenhando espirais ao lado de sua cabeça com o dedo indicador.

- Você não deu _aquilo_ para ela, não é?

- _Não_. – respondeu Edward. Instintivamente ele levou a mão ou outro bolso do sobretudo onde o verdadeiro presente de dia dos namorados estava guardado em uma caixinha aveludada.

- Você é muito covarde, _nii-san_.

- A sua idéia que foi muito ruim. Eu não podia dar _aquilo_ pra ela! – devolveu Edward com mau humor.

- Mas _nii-san_...

- Cala a boca e vamos embora. Você pode dar um anel pra Winry da próxima se quiser.

Alphonse olhou desanimado para o irmão, imaginando o quão cabeça-dura ele conseguia ser, não que a garota loira ficasse muito atrás. Era angustiante assistir os encontros e desencontros dos dois, mas com certeza era mais fácil para ele, como terceiro não envolvido, dar qualquer opinião... e completamente inútil já que nem Edward nem Winry estavam dispostos a confrontar o _óbvio_.

- Está esperando o que, Al? Nós temos mais o que fazer. – gritou Edward, vendo que o irmão estava parado no mesmo lugar.

- Já estou indo. – respondeu a armadura e correu até o outro menino.

- - - - - - - - - -

O trem sacolejava...

Winry ainda estava furiosa por ter feito papel de boba. E é claro que _toda_ a culpa era de Edward. Ela pegou o relógio e o segurou pela correntinha, querendo atirá-lo pela janela, mas seria um desperdício jogar fora uma peça tão bem trabalhada.

Ela ainda estava resistente ao presente, mas percebeu que havia algo gravado nas costas do relógio e o segurou ao contrário para ver o que era. Primeiro havia seu nome, _Winry Rockbell,_ em letras desenhadas, mas não havia nenhuma data como no relógio do Edward. Em seu lugar, havia uma figura matemática de dois círculos unidos, semelhante a um oito e na horizontal.

O símbolo do _infinito_.

Nada poderia representar melhor o que um sentia pelo outro.

A garota fechou o presente na palma da mão, o segurou junto ao peito e sorriu encantada e permaneceu assim por muito tempo pensando que não havia se enganado tanto quanto imaginava.

- - - - - - - - - -

**N/A: **Nem acredito que fiz uma fic que de FMA não é Roy/Riza. E o mais incrível: eu nem tive que ficar angustiada na frente do computador pra escrever...D... A idéia saiu de um papel de parece que eu achei na por ai com Ed segurando um presentinho pra Winry e o Roy com um buquê de rosas vermelhas - que eu espero que seja pra Riza, já que não dá pra ler o nome no cartão.

A figura é do mês de março e tem uma da Winry e da Riza, com seus respectivos mascotes caninos, fazendo bolos no mês anterior. No Japão um mês depois do _Valentine's Day_, em que as meninas dão chocolate para seus amigos e _mais-que-amigos_, tem o _White Day_ em que os meninos devolvem a gentileza. Pelo visto, em Amestris eles têm essa mesma tradição.

O próximo casal vai ser _Hughes/Gracia._

Editado: Obrigada à _Bianca Potter_ que me alertou para o fato de que quem tinha vencido a briga pela mão da Winry era o Al e não o Ed. Agora deu pra ver o grau de atenção com que eu li o mangá. 


	3. Querida

_**Shipper**_: Maes/ Gracia

**Gênero:** Romance/ Geral

**Fiction Rated:** K+

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ FMA não é meu e eu não estou ganhando dinheiro com isto, só _reviews_.

* * *

**_Querida..._****

* * *

**

As muitas e muitas cartas trocadas durante o período de namoro e noivado haviam sido suficiente para que um conhecesse profundamente a personalidade do outro com seus desejos, anseios, ambições e medos. Suficiente para que, em termos poéticos, um conhecesse a alma do outro... E foi nessas semelhanças que um se viu _refletido_ no outro e eles decidiram, como conseqüência lógica de tal descoberta, unirem suas vidas para sempre pelo sagrado vínculo do matrimônio.

Todavia, o pouco tempo de convivência não bastou para que se conhecesse os hábitos e pequenas imperfeições de conduta que nunca estão expressas nas idéias. Não que houvesse alguma falha de caráter que afetasse a natureza dos sentimentos... pelo menos não _essencialmente_, mas acabava criando pequenas _ranhuras_.

Foi logo depois da lua de mel que Maes perguntou:

- Amor... você sabe onde estão meus óculos? – vasculhando os lugares mais óbvios a sua frente, onde jamais encontraria o referido objeto.

- Não tenho certeza, mas acho que você os deixou no banheiro. – ela respondeu na ânsia de ser útil, pois se lembrava vagamente de quando o marido os havia tirado ainda na noite anterior antes de escovar os dentes.

- Obrigada, querida. – agradeceu o homem de olhos verdes e tratou de acrescentar um beijo ao agradecimento.

Gracia só queria ser prestativa e, coincidentemente, acertou o lugar. Ela só não tinha idéia de que acabara de protagonizar uma cena que se repetiria com uma freqüência irritante em sua recém constituída família.

Como ele conseguia encontrar os óculos antes de se casar é uma coisa que Gracia jamais saberia. Parecia que ele havia simplesmente perdido a habilidade de lembrar onde havia deixado os óculos quando disse "_aceito_" e delegado tal responsabilidade para ela. De início ela não se importou, mas, depois de um tempo, a procura pelos óculos virou um programa de família e Gracia, mesmo com sua amabilidade natural, perdeu parcela de sua boa-vontade e passou a se irritar profundamente com os lapsos de memória do marido.

_- Gracia... você sabe onde estão meus óculos?_

_- Encima da estante. – ela respondeu irritada, pena milionésima vez._

Ela se conformou. Sabia que não também era perfeita e não havia se casado com um homem perfeito. Tinha que aprender a viver com isso, pois se seus sentimentos não fossem suficientes para superar os pequenos defeitos, então eles não se amavam o bastante.

_-Amor... você sabe onde estão..._

_- Na primeira gaveta do criado mudo do quarto. – ela nem esperou que ele terminasse a pergunta. Respondeu automaticamente, aceitando o beijo do marido só por obrigação e para evitar continuar a cena._

Mas o mesmo _Tempo_ que vez com que ela se acostumasse e, por fim, também a levou a _adotar_ as manias do marido, imprimindo o mais terno carinho nas atividades cotidianas e nas pequenas coisas que só ela conhecia.

Maes poderia encontrar seus óculos sozinho... da mesma forma que Gracia, mesmo com suas mãos delicadas, conseguiria abrir o vidro de conserva sem ajuda como fazia antes de se casar, mas se fosse preservar a _autonomia_ e a _independência_, eles não precisavam ter se casado.

Os óculos se tornaram mais um entre os laços que os uniam... um segredo... um código que só eles entendiam. Um símbolo que os remetia um ao outro e na interdependência entre eles. Pois, se antes eles eram dois seres completos individualmente, agora eram apenas uma parte que só se completava e ganhavam significado com o outro.

_- Querida..._

_- Estão aqui. – ela respondeu com um sorriso._

Depois disso nem foi preciso que ele perguntasse novamente para que ela aparecesse com os óculos na mão e esperando seu beijo de recompensa.

- - - - - - - - - -

**N/A: **Aula chata é um prato cheio para _drabbles_. O professor começa a viajar... e eu vou para o final do caderno e começo a escrever. O chato é ter que digitar depois. Antes eu até ficava com a consciência pesada, mas agora sei que está tudo gravado mesmo e que eu posso escutar algum dia... num futuro distante.

Não gostei muito, mas tive que aproveitar a primeira idéia que tive, pq, apesar de gostar deste casal, não me sito nem um pouco a vontade para escrever sobre ele. Eu achei complicado pensar em algum problema que poderia haver entre eles, já que o Maes é um fofo e a Gracia é a mais compreensiva...T.T... e tudo que eu pensava sempre caia em algo _pesado_ e eu quero passar longe dos _dramas_ nesta coleção.

A prova de fogo mesmo vai ser agora... Tô até com medo do que vai sair.

Próximo casal: _Hohenheim/__Trisha_


	4. Uma so carne

_**Shipper**_: Hohenheim / Trisha

**Gênero:** Geral/Romance

**Fiction Rated:** K+

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ FMA não é meu. Triste, não é?

- - - - - - - - - -

_Por isso deixará o homem a seu pai e a sua mãe, _

_e se unirá à sua mulher, e serão os dois uma só carne._

_(Efésios 5:31)_

* * *

**Uma só carne**

**

* * *

**

O homem se deparou com uma série de livros estranhos, reunidos em um único volume, que compunha o _cânon_ de uma religião antiga, há muito extinta. A leitura, rica em simbolismo e elementos fantásticos, conquistou o alquimista que acabou lendo o livro espiritual com um olhar intelectual.

Era um livro curioso com regras de conduta das mais diversas que buscavam a ordem social. Nenhuma novidade... Uma religião sacerdotal como tantas outras, com critérios rígidos e mandamentos severos que se dissolviam em sua total inaplicabilidade de fato, o que, _hipocritamente_, era reconhecido pela própria religião no conceito universalizante de _pecado_.

Uma autentica farsa!

_Hohenheim_ só fazia rir da criatividade humana que, quando não conhece a Verdade, acaba inventando uma verdade menor para seguir.

Mas havia uma coisa que chamou sua atenção. Ao lado da submissão feminina ao cabeça da casa, havia inúmeras ordens aos maridos que amasse suas mulheres...

... _Amassem-nas como seu próprio corpo._

... _Amassem-nas __como si mesmo._

... _Amassem-nas __a ponto de se entregarem por elas._

... _Simplesmente as amassem._

O homem já estava deitado, absorto em sua leitura, quando sua linda esposa ocupou o lugar ao seu lado na cama. Trisha entrou silenciosa debaixo das cobertas, virou para o outro lado e desejou um "_boa noite_" pouco amistoso, o que já vez Hohenheim olhar por cima do grosso volume que estava terminando para prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo.

Ele fechou o livro e fez a pergunta definitiva:

_- Qual é o problema, querida?_ - já esperando a resposta que se seguiria, ou que não viria.

- Nada não... – respondeu ela ainda sem se virar, com a mágoa evidente em seu tom.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa. O que foi? – insistiu e ela acabou se virando na cama, mas continuou relutante em dizer o que havia de errado, dando uma última chance para que o outro percebesse o que era usando seus super poderes mágicos e sua boa de cristal. Ele precisava lembra-la de que era um alquimista e não um adivinho...

- É que... tem muito tempo que você não faz aquilo. – disse em tom dengoso e os olhos tristonhos.

- "Aquilo"? – repetiu a palavra da esposa, tentando se lembrar da última vez, mas ela não parecia tão distante.

- Sim. – confirmou Trisha se sentando na cama com toda convicção do mundo em seus olhos verdes e ajeitando seu cabelo de lado - Quando nós nos casamos, você costumava fazer o tempo todo, mas agora...

- Então precisamos remediar isso – segurando o queixo da esposa para que ela o mirasse nos olhos. Não ousava discordar do que a esposa tinha tanta certeza, então só transmutou a flor e entregou o botão entreaberto para a mulher que, agora, estampava um sorriso no rosto.

Trisha cheirou timidamente a flor e depois tomou o livro das mãos do esposo, marcando a página com a flor que acabara de receber, e depositando os dois no criado mudo ao lado da cama, deitando-se em seguida.

Hohenheim tirou os óculos e a acompanhou.

A religião messiânica fracassou, mas a frase não poderia estar mais certa ao mandar os homens se limitarem a _amar_ suas mulheres, porque _entende-las_ seria uma mais uma ordem impossível.

- - - - - - - - - -

**N/A: **Mais uma vez todas as minhas idéias acabavam tomando tom de drama. Vai ver é porque esse é mais um casal trágico que a Vida (ou o roteirista) tratou de separar prematuramente. Não saiu nada _engraçado_, mas pelo menos não dá pra ninguém chorar... só se for de pena de mim, mas nesse caso dá pra rir tb.

Hohenheim lendo a _Bíblia_ é uma imagem bastante esdrúxula, mas o livro, sem levar em conta seu caráter sagrado, é uma construção literária bem interessante e cheia de frases de efeitos e estórias grandiosas.

Próximo casal: _Sig/Izumi_.


	5. Breakfast

_**Shipper**_: Sig/Izumi

**Gênero:** Geral

**Fiction Rated:** K+

_**DISCLAIMER**_ FMA é criação da Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

_**Breakfast

* * *

**_

Sig colocou um pouco da fritada no prato da esposa, mas não sem reparar que ela estava mais pálida que de costume e parecia mais mal humorada que de costume também. Sinal claro que de era melhor não dar nem "bom dia".

O cheiro pegajoso de bacon frito com ovos e presunto entrou pelo nariz de Izumi que, mesmo não tendo nada no estômago, ficou com vontade de vomitar e colocou a mão sobre boca:

- Por que você não serve gordura pura em uma caneca? – resmungou a mulher – Seria mais fácil.

- Você come isso todos os dias. – devolveu o marido, sem querer continuar o assunto.

Izumi tentou engolir a resposta, mas teve que correr para o banheiro.

Sig chegou logo atrás e encontrou a porta aberta e a esposa sentada no chão, na frente do sanitário, a cabeça escorada no braço esticado. Não sabia se ria ou se chorava ou se fazia os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Qual é o problema, Izumi? – perguntou finalmente, agora preocupado de verdade.

Ela esperou, mas a resposta veio.

- Eu estou grávida. – respondeu um pouco chateada.

- Mas isso é não é um problema. – ajudando a esposa a se levantar – Isso é maravilhoso.

- Quero ver você falar isso quando eu estiver gorda e inchada.

- E você vai... _Todos os dias_. Agora... Agora, o que vai querer para o café?

- - - - - - - - - -

**N/A**: Esse foi o último. Agora já escrevi de todos os casais oficiais do anime D.

Criatividade passou LONGE. Mas tinha _alguém_ (é... vc mesma ¬¬...) me pentelhando pra eu escrever sobre este casal logo e eu também queria terminar a coletânea. Foi complicado... e eu fiquei desesperada mesmo quando fui procurar alguma outra fic pra entrar no clima e descobri que o Sig e a Izumi _não estão_ na lista de personagens de FMA aqui no ff net. Isso é sacanagem! Eles são legais pra caramba... acho até que mais gente deveria escrever sobre os dois XD

**N/A2**: Quem quiser entrar no espírito da coisa, dá uma olhada nas imagens da Wikipedia para o verbete "_breakfast_". Tem uma (só uma) figura lá que me assustou pela quantidade de gordura. Dava pra sentir as artéria entupindo só de olhar pra ele.


End file.
